Two Words, La-Va
by TruePandFfan
Summary: This is the whole SHA-BANG! The doom scene through Perry the Platypus's eyes. This is how I felt he was feeling at the moment. One-shot!


I like this part in the movie. It just helps prove why Perry is the best character in all of media! It also always gets to me a bit, it's touching because of the part where it shows their eyes quivering and then Perry's little hand letting go. It's like, WHAAAAT? I love Perry. Please tell me what you think!

The giant door opened in front of the little monotreme. Ahead of them was a long and narrow path, leading to a large rock platform. The Normbots pushed them forward. The platypus was practically being forced to lead the others to their doom. They all had been chained to the waist in a line, all connected to the person in front of them. Perry was in the front.

Despite the fact that they were ordered by hight, Perry felt as if there were certain levels of shame that came with each person's place. Candace and Doofenshmirtz(from their dimension) were in the back. More or less, they were just of no use and being disposed of. Ferb was in the middle and Phineas was linked in front of him. The two boys had raged the dictator of this dimension just enough to deserve the second and third closest spots to their doom. Perry on the other hand was the one who was now destined to meet his doom first and foremost. He was the first to go forward, and would end up being the first to go. And he would gladly do so if his family would be safe, but non were going to be safe from this one, the platypus thought.

He stepped onto the path and caught in the corner of his eye, a giant screen flash as a man with an eye patch and a huge evil grin showed up on it. The sight of that face gave Perry the Platypus a sick feeling of anger and hatred as it glared down at him and those closest to him. The figure was the evil dictator of this dimension, he was also the counterpart of Doofenshmirtz. The man on the screen spoke in a way that grated on Perry's ears.

"Welcome doomed guests! Come on, keep trudging! Doom is that-a-way!" he said as he gestured to the giant cage covered in a tarp, that was now closer to them as they walked towards it. He could hear the people behind him talking among each other for a moment. He wasn't paying attention though. He was lost in a moment of thoughts.

Perry felt like something Phineas had said earlier to him was right. He should have stopped them before they even finished the portal. Then they would have never had to enter this horrible dimension. He felt like he could have stopped this all, and now it was all his fault… was it?

Doofenshmirtz from their dimension started to complain to his other self up on the big screen. When he was done, a huge crane arm came out over the cage and lifted the tarp. It revealed a giant monster that took up the entire cage. An enormous and angry cube as it looked. The creature let out a furious roar at the prisoners approaching. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at it in a horrified expression.

"And now for my all time favorite game!" the man up on the screen said cheerfully. "Poke the Goozim with a stick!... surrounded by lava." he added. The whole thing was just a cruel and unusual game for the scientist? Perry thought about how messed up it was that one could find any pleasure in this at all. Perry was no longer paying attention to anything the dictator had to say. He didn't care anymore, anything he said would only distract and enrage him even more.

The sight they were beholding in front of them was probably one of the most horrifying things anyone could ever see. Behind him, Perry heard his owner Phineas talking to his other owner Ferb about how hard it was to see the light side of being fed to a monster the size of a two car garage.

The creature began to roar furiously as the Normbots began to poke it with big pointy metal sticks. When they had finished this task, another Normbot started to turn a crank that slowly began opening the cage that contained the beast.

This was it, the platypus thought. This was how he was going to go. He, his family, and his frenemy. They were all going to meet their end to this giant monster… No! He couldn't let this happen! Perry started to furiously bite and tear at the chains on his hands. If he could just free himself, then maybe he could do something to save the others.

Just then he was stopped, by a hand that tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Perry. Check out that guard!" he said to his pet, pointing over to a Normbot. Perry looked to where the boy was pointing. There was a set of keys on a hook on the robot. Perry's eyes lit up as he remembered the electro magnet that was on his watch. He pushed back the cuff on his right arm and pushed a button that activated a small magnet that then brought the keys right to him. He caught them and smiled for the brief moment when Phineas exclaimed, "Cool!" it was then replaced with the boy shouting as they turned to see a Normbot coming at them as well. It was also being brought to the magnet. "Ah! Look out!" Phineas shouted as the bot crashed into the group.

Ferb climbed on the back of the robot and the others tried to follow him. He rewired the thing but it went haywire. They flew around screaming for a few moments, the doctor, who had not climbed on the robot, was flung about as they flew. He rammed into the head of the Normbot that was turning the crank to open the cage. The collision had smashed the head off of the robot. The group finally landed on top of the cage as the Normbot they were riding flew off and exploded elsewhere.

The now beheaded robot below them fell over. The cage fell closed again.

"Yay!" they all cheered as they figured that the problem was solved, they soon realized that nothing ever ended that easily. The cage door then fell over and opened the entire front of the cage for the Goozim to come out. "Awww…" they then responded to seeing this. The group began to tumble about as the monster began to exit its confining cage. It was apparently still a square shape, even out of the cage. It grabbed the cage door with it's mouth and threw it aside.

Perry realized that now was the best time if there was one, to free himself and save the others. The platypus began to frantically fumbled the keys to try to unlock the thing that had been placed around his waist. Just then, the Goozim stood by the cage and let out another roar. Candace freaked and bumped into Perry who then was startled and dropped the keys.

The platypus watched in horror as he saw the keys fall. He figured that they would fall into the lava, but they landed safely on a bar of the cage down below where they were. He stood up and directed everyone to follow him, he was going to get those keys.

He started to climb down and Phineas responded as he followed his pet, "Okay, I see where you're going with this…" Candace then pointed out how she preferred their own dimension to the one they were previously in. Perry wanted to roll his eyes and give her a look to make her act serious, but he needed to focus right now. One small slip and it could all be over.

As they continued to make their way to the keys, Dr D made a pretty pathetic confession that he flunked jungle gym in grade school. How could someone flunk jungle gym?! Of course only Doof could make that possible. Just then, the Goozim climbed onto the cage and swiped at them and everyone slipped after each other.

Perry had almost reached the keys, but he was yanked back as the others fell. He watched in horror as the keys then also began to fall. He grabbed onto the edge of the cage to try and keep everyone from falling into the lava. Below he noticed the keys landed in Candace's hands as she swung about and screamed.

The group hung above the pool of lava, only the chain they were all linked to, that was attached around the small platypus's waist holding them up. Perry hung on as tight as he could. He could hear Doofenshmirtz below him ask Candace to unlock him, then the girl pointed out the obvious to him and he told her nevermind.

They all were hanging there. His family, his frenemy, and the monotreme was the one holding them all up with all the strength he could muster in his tiny little platypus arms. He was strong for a platypus, especially being that he wasn't an ordinary platypus, he was a secret agent. He needed to do everything he could to protect these people. He needed time, a miracle…

This could not be happening! He was thinking to himself as everything around him became blurred out. This just can't be how it all ends! It just can't. He knew that his arms could not hold on for much longer. It was only time before they all fell because he could not hold on, but that wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let it!

He looked scared. It was a look that hardly ever came across the usually stoic platypus's face. This time though, there was hardly a reason for him not to have that look on his face. The entire day had been a swirling cauldron of emotions for the monotreme. His owners were mad at him. They were not able to understand why Perry had kept his secret from them all these five years. It had hurt the most when Phineas pretty much disowned him earlier, the boy had simply told him to go. It hurt. It hurt his tiny little heart. He was almost surprised when he found out that the boys had come back to save him.

It now seemed like they were all going to meet their untimely demise, right there where they hung. Perry the Platypus held on even tighter, wanting to stay there, holding on to the small strand of hope that was ever trying to slip away from his grasp.

Just then, there was a booming sound coming from the lawn gnomes on the other side of the room. They all looked over at the shaking lawn gnome. It began to fall as they noticed a redhead girl on top it. A line was shot toward the ceiling and attached to the glorified lawn ornament. It swung by them and crashed into a large group of Normbots that Perry hadn't even noticed coming towards them. The girl, candace of the 2nd dimension, knocked all the bots out of the way and turned to the group. Phineas below him shouted.

"Yay, other dimension Candace!" finding one thing to be happy about in this grim moment. Perry heard the girl shout back at Phineas and hold up a small green object that was too far away to make out at the moment. She threw it to the boy who caught it as the chain swung a bit in his attempt.

Perry the Platypus almost slipped as this happened and held on even tighter as he did before. He heard his owner call to him. He looked down at the boy who also had a worried look on his face. Perry could not quite make out what Phineas had in his hands.

"Perry! Let go!" Phineas shouted up to him. What?! Was he crazy? Why would he do that? The platypus looked down at his owner in a horrified and shocked expression. He could hear Candace below shout as she too heard the boy say this.

"What?!" she asked. "No! Don't let go!"

"Perry, trust me!" Phineas said pleading with his platypus. He sounded a bit more desperate this time. What was the boy thinking? Perry heard Candace continue to talk to Perry.

"Two words! LA-VA!" she shouted louder back. She had a point, did Phineas forget what was below them? Did he want them to fall to their doom?

What Phineas said next, was what shook Perry again.

"Trust me." he said to Perry. The boy's voice was shaky now. His eyes were quivering. It seemed that he was trying to hold back tears. The platypus felt his own eyes do the same thing back. Phineas really wanted his trust. In fact Perry trusted him, he just didn't know about trusting him at THIS moment. He was holding on as tight as he could. He trusted Phineas, and what he had to do next would prove it to the boy.

He let go.

OK people, I hope you liked this. Please tell me any other scenes you think I should do this for! R and R! :P I thank The Lord for the ideas He gives me and pray He will help me with more! Thanks everyone else too!


End file.
